A cats gift
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: After finding a cat looking for a home Papyrus decides to give the cat a home. Becoming a beloved pet. Neither Papyrus nor his dads are aware of the secret of a cat. Allow us to follow the family through the time they have together. A slice of life in the life of a cat named Sans. How will his life be with his new family? Warning: This story has death and coming back from death.


A small meow was all that it took for Papyrus to stop on his walk home in the rain.

Papyrus is walking home from his high school. He turns to where he swears that he heard the noise come from. He notices a small box with a small window cut out on one side by the top. He moves closer crouching next to the box. He gently lifts it up finding that the top slid off.

When the top was off the inside was revealed.

On a small cardboard platform was a kitten. The kitten is curled up though looks to be the size when most are put up for adoption. The kitten has white fur with beautiful blue stripes. Though it's white fur was a bit dirty and obviously wet. The kitten slightly glances up at Papyrus revealing round black eyes. It has white ovals as the actual eyes, and its mouth shows a flat toothed small smile. It almost looked hopeful at the skeleton peering down at it.

Papyrus immediately knew what had happened here, and it broke his heart.

This kitten had been put in this box then abandoned. It was definitely left to die alone and seemingly unwanted.

Papyrus knew what it is he needed to do. He tossed the box's top to the side then gently picked up the kitten. He found the kitten didn't even struggle and felt very thin. He held it close wrapping it gently in the end of his scarf. He heads for home once the kitten is wrapped up.

The kitten happily snuggles into the scarf that is definitely a lot warmer than a box. It closes its eyes deciding to take a nap.

Papyrus returns home heading inside. He takes off his boots and notices another pair of damp shoes. He heads into the house glancing around until he spots Gaster.

Gaster is sitting on the couch taking a break to watch a little bit of the news.

Papyrus approaches causing the other to turn to him.

Gaster is about to greet his son when he notices something. "What do you have there?" He inquired looking at the wrapped bundle.

"It's a kitten." Papyrus exclaimed and quickly continued before Gaster could speak. "I couldn't just leave it! Don't be mad! It was left in a box it couldn't get out of!" He hopes that his quick explanation will help Gaster allow him to keep it.

Gaster pauses then sighs softly. "I know what it's like to be abandoned." He admits softly. He had told Papyrus about it after he'd started high school. He had been abandoned by his parents during the war. He was left while his parents tried to save themselves instead. He got his face scars from some cruel humans before Asgore rescued him. "The kitten can stay. But it's your responsibility. You have to care for it and train it. I'll try to help if needed but you need to take responsibility."

"I will." Papyrus happily nods. "Thank you!" He heads off quickly.

"Grillbys bringing dinner!" Gaster calls after the younger skeleton. He is referencing his own boyfriend who Papyrus took immediately to as a stepparent. He is glad that this turned out as it did after Papyruss birth mother vanished. He can still recall the letter she left; that only said that she was leaving their family, and that she was sorry. He never saw her again though the world is a vast place. He knows she could have gone anywhere.

Though there is suspicion she became a sailor due to her love of the sea.

Gaster knew that if she said she was leaving she didn't want him to go after her. He could tell it was her handwriting, and she didn't like him chasing after her. He had felt their relationship was rocky so it didn't surprise him that she left. He doesn't dwell on it for much longer and turns to the tv. He waits for his boyfriend to arrive with the food. He is understanding since his boyfriend is a fire monster and it's raining. So he knows that Grillby might end up running late.

Papyrus takes the kitten to the bathroom sink. He unwraps it and gently puts it under slightly warm water. He is gentle as he begins washing it.

The kitten had woken up when being moved. It slightly squirms with soft mews. It's movements seem a little weak though.

Papyrus hopes that it is only because the kitten hasn't eaten in who knows how long. He tries to keep the kitten steady enough to clean it properly. "Hold still little one." He tells it as he continues washing it. "Once you're done being washed then I'll dry you off." He takes a little longer before finally the kitten is all clean. He turns off the water and grabs a nearby towel. He puts the towel on the floor. He places the kitten on it only to begin gently rubbing it dry. He is done by the time he hears the front door open and close. "Grillby is here!" He realizes with a smile. He looks to the beautiful kitten.

It's white fur truly is beautiful and a great complimentary to its blue stripes. It's blue stripes go from its head down its spine. The stripes end at little points, so they don't cover the entire part of the body. This leaves the kittens bottom portion completely white. It's tail has the same type of stripes going along it's top. It's fur is soft and it's tail a little fluffy. It's nose is black and almost looks like a heart. It's paws pads are pink with black spots, the black almost looks like it tried to take over the pink.

"I bet they'll love you!" Papyrus holds the kitten close and hurries down to present it. "I want you to meet our newest member!" He holds it out showing it to the two.

Grillby and Gaster both turn to take a look at the kitten.

"Good job cleaning it up." Gaster nods softly while Grillby looks a little confused. "It's actually a pretty cute kitten. I don't know why someone would leave it in a box to die."

Grillby seems to piece together what happened and can't help a smile. He smiles as he thinks about how Papyrus has rescued the kitten from death. "It is pretty cute." He agrees. "What is its name?"

Papyrus pauses as he hadn't thought of this. He turns the kitten to look at him. He stares at it as it stares back. He does this for a few moments then something pops into his head. He just feels like it is right and no other name seems to fit in his mind. "Sans." He informs them. "It's name is Sans."

"Sans." Gaster tries out the name himself. "Not a bad choice for a name."

"Well lets get all of us fed." Grillby suggests bringing attention to himself. "Well give Sans what is safe for him to eat for tonight. Tomorrow we can get cat food for him."

"Okay!" Papyrus happily agrees then follows his parents into the kitchen.

Grillby has already placed the food containers down on the table. He just hadn't taken them out of the containers yet.

The group settle down to eat taking out the burgers and fries; cooked by Grillby himself at his restaurant.

A bowl is out with some of the left over chicken Gaster cooked for dinner when it was his turn. The chicken has been pulled apart into small pieces for the kitten.

Gaster quickly did this to help the kitten eat it and to help it keep the food down. He knows that not eating properly can affect this. So he made sure to be careful with it.

Sans eats the chicken happily while purring loudly.

Everyone there can't help their smiles at the loud purring coming from the kitten.

Papyrus gently pets the kitten while it eats.

Dinner went rather well and Papyrus began on his homework.

The kitten curled up happily on his lap.

Gaster and Grillby knew that the two would forever be close.

Time went on rather quickly with Sans growing rather quickly. Until Sans became fully grown, and Papyrus managed to figure out his pet is a male. His stripes remained the same, he has soft fluffy fur and a soft yet thick tail, and he reminds Gaster of a maine coon type cat. He definitely has the size of one though it'll be hard to tell for sure. He also wears a slightly dark blue collar holding his rages. He even has a bone tag with his name and Papyruss phone number. Despite being full grown Sans still loves cuddling Papyrus. He even gets the other to carry him around while giving a loud purr.

At first Papyrus thought of Sans as a bit heavy though he became used to it. He now carries the cat with no problems. He is about to graduate high school now. "Okay Sans. You can't come to the graduation ceremony." He informs the cat that softly tilts his head at him. "But I'll see you when I get back. I promise." He gently rubs foreheads with the cat. He puts Sans down and heads off with his parents in his graduation robes.

Sans hops up onto a windowsill to see the three driving off in the car. He paws at the window letting out a meow. He isn't sure where they went though this time he wants to find out. He turns hopping down only to look throughout the house. He is hoping for an open window. He spots one that is slightly open in the kitchen. He hops onto the counter and nudges it further open with his head. He does this until he is able to slip his body through it. He heads out lightly running along the top of the fence. He jumps down onto the front yard. He heads towards the sidewalk. He only makes it there just before having to skid to a stop. He turns with his eyes wide as the screeching of a car is heard.

An out of control car is heading straight towards him. It hits the poor cat. The car manages to skid to a stop, and the human owner rushing out breathing heavily.

Sans lays motionless under the car on his side. He remains unnoticed though that could be a good thing. For his body starts to gain sprinkling like glitter around him appearing from above. He is surrounded by them then rolls onto his stomach as the magic vanishes. He feels like a new cat.

Two lives out of nine used already.

Sans is ever grateful that Papyrus saved him just after he had lost his first life. He feels like he might never be able to fully repay that debt to his beloved owner. He makes it out from under the car surprising the human.

"Kitty! You have to be careful!" The human lightly scolds Sans.

Sans scampers off hurrying to get back into his home. He wants a nap after having that happen. He decides that maybe he'll just wait until Papyrus gets back. He curls up on his soft plush pillow on Papyruss bed.

"Sans! We're home!" Papyrus announces when the three of them return. He had noticed the tire tracks on the sidewalk though the car was long gone.

Sans, having been awoken by the call of his owner races to greet him. He rubs himself all over the skeletons legs. He meows and purrs as Papyrus chuckles warmly.

"He's got a lot to tell you." Gaster notes with a chuckle of his own.

Papyrus bends down picking Sans up. "Oh you silly. You don't have to tell me everything you did while I was gone." He teases lightly as Sans switches to just purring.

Grillby gently scratches behind Sanss ear. His hand is nuzzled as a response. He's glad that he's wearing gloves. He can touch magic made things and his skeleton family without burns. He just never has taken a chance with the cat. He doesn't want to possibly harm it just to see if his touch burns the animal.

Sans and Papyrus spent the next morning sleeping in together. As usual the two end up snuggles into each other during the night. Sans is cuddled into Papyruss chest, while the other holds him oh so lovingly.

Papyrus woke up finding himself stuck. He doesn't want to move the cat and wake it up. He figures that he can wait for a bit longer to let the cat sleep. Though luckily for him Sans awoke just a little after Papyrus.

Sans notices the other is awake and waits for the other to move him. He knows that he could just walk off. He just wants the other to move him this morning.

Papyrus gives a soft affectionate sigh of defeat. He gently picks the cat up moving him onto his own pillow. He gets up once that is done. He dresses himself only to pick Sans up.

Sans moves to be draped over Papyruss shoulders. His body curled around the back of the skeletons neck.

Papyrus moves out and looks to see if anyone is home. To his surprise he comes across Grillby in the kitchen. "You're not at the restaurant?" He inquires a little confused.

"Not today." Grillby admits. "I have someone covering for me." He assures the skeleton he sees as his son. "Since your fathers work wouldn't allow you to gain experience, you'll gain work experience from me."

"So I get to help in the restaurant again?" Papyrus smiles at the idea. He had sometimes helped out when he was younger. He used to help talk to customers and helped serve them. His age made it depend what he could do. He just was kind of helping out if he was there. He even had some moments of where as a kid he'd bring extra utensils to the tables.

Everyone thought it was adorable.

"This time I'll be giving you actual work experience and help." Gaster informs him to make sure that he understands. "It won't be like the other times."

"I still love the idea!" Papyrus admits smiling. "Can Sans come?" He hadn't asked Grillby this as he hadn't been needing to help out everyday.

"Alright. As long as he stays in the back. Especially not in the kitchen."

"I'm sure Sans will behave himself." Papyrus almost wants to jump for joy upon hearing this confirmation.

"Well start tomorrow. So I expect you to be up bright and early." Grillby lets him know of the plan in which Papyrus nods his head to this.

"I understand!"

Sans and Papyrus went to bed early to get up.

Sans keeps a slight eye on Papyrus until he is sure he's asleep. He curls onto his pillow closing his eyes. He finds himself sitting on a soft thin blanket. He glances around himself only for a larger cat to walk over.

The cat has blurred features. Though it's white fur is definitely visible. It doesn't seem like it has any spots or stripes. A low hiss is let out and the other bats a paw at Sans a few times. The bigger cat finally pushes Sans away with its head. The bigger cat grabs the blanket corner in its mouth dashing away with it.

Sans is left wondering why.

Why would this cat behave like that? Why did he feel upset about the obvious rejection?

Sans tries to move around a little bit though his legs are unsteady. He moves along and he wants to call after the bigger cat. He wants to get attention from this cat. He needs an approval or something! He is stopped however as an owner walks in. His vision fades to black and he awakens in bed. He raises his head glancing around. He can tell that it is still nighttime and that everything seems okay. He turns to his owner and best friend. He gets up moving over only to climb to lay on his torso. He snuggles into the other happily quickly falling asleep.

The next day came quicker than anticipated.

"It's the big day!" Papyrus slightly holds Sans up like a child. "Today we are going to our first day on the job."

Sans just gives a yawn in response.

"Oh don't be like that." Papyruss scold is affectionate. He knows Sans most likely didn't understand. "This is going to be fun!" He brings the other close. He races downstairs to where his parents are in the kitchen.

Grillby is cooking and Gaster has a newspaper.

"Good morning!" Papyrus gives a quick yet polite greeting.

"Are you ready for your first official day?" Grillby smiles as he puts the scrambled eggs on a plate on the table.

Papyrus grabs an empty plate from the table. He puts Sans down on a chair to do so since the table came with four chair. "I sure am!" He excitedly states. "I'll be the best employee ever!" He scoops the warm eggs onto his plate.

"I'm sure you will be." Grillby confirms and helps Gaster out a little.

Gaster has reached out for his coffee though hadn't been looking. He couldn't find it until Grillby gently guided his hand to the cup handle. He gives a thanks then drinks some of his coffee.

Grillbys smiles with affection at this. "Now let's have some breakfast." He suggests. "Good food to start the day off with."

The family settle down to eat together.

Sans hops onto the table with a slight meow.

"Don't worry Sans. We didn't forget about you." Grillby assures the cat. He put Sanss bowl down. "No family member is left behind or forgotten about."

"Quite so." Gaster agrees smiling at the family motto they had established.

Papyrus scratches behind Sanss eats for a moment before eating his own breakfast.

After breakfast it's time to head on out.

Papyrus carries Sans as they head with his parents to get to the two cars. "See you after work Papa!" He shifts his cat to wave to Gaster as the other skeleton heads for the black car.

"See you!" Gaster waves back before getting into his car.

Grillby unlocks his red car allowing Papyrus and Sans inside.

Sans hurries over to sit in between the driver and passenger seats. He climbs down onto Papyruss lap after he gets in. He curls up falling asleep with the sound of the car fades away. He blinks his eyes open finding himself in a familiar place. He is surrounded by blue fluffiness that matches what he is laying on. He feels a bit tiny looking at the size of the one area.

A distorted voice speaks catching his attention.

Sans turns spotting a larger cat though the features are blurred. He thinks he sees grey with dark grey stripes. He can't tell much facial features. He feels safe and warm being anywhere near this cat. "Mom?" He questions softly as he believes it's why he feels like this. His ears perk up as she tries speaking to him. He cant make out what is being said. "I can't hear you." He tries to reach out for her only for everything to vanish before his very eyes. He finds himself sitting in darkness. He looks around desperately looking for a way out. He notices a light come on in what looks to be another room. He heads off that way only to stop at the entrance way. He peeks inside.

Inside a human is working on the computer. Typing something.

Sans moves closer and tries to get a better look. He climbs the table cloth to do so. He notices pictures of him and his siblings. He doesn't understand it though.

The human make some angry noises and grabs Sans.

Sans squirms but let's go of the table cloth. He is put down on the floor only for the angry words to come back. He scampers away back into the darkness. His eye catching the older cat from his first dream watching him. His eyes blink open as darkness becomes the inside of the car. He raises his head looking around. He confirms that he is back with Papyrus and Grillby.

"We're here!" Grillby informs them.

"Hey! Sans look!" Papyrus picks up his cat bringing him to the window.

Sans looks at the building that they are coming up to. He must admit it's not bad. He turns his head though as he senses some nervousness coming from Papyrus. He squirms until the other puts him down. He moves close and snuggles against his owner. He hopes to help reduce the others anxiety.

Papyrus smiles softly at the gesture and pets the top of Sanss head. "I love you too kitty." He tells the other.

Sans can feel that Papyrus is relaxing so it's good enough for him.

The car comes to a stop and is turned off in which the two unbuckle themselves.

Papyrus opens the door carrying Sans in one arm. "Let's do this!" He feels more confident with his feline friend in his arms. He hurries over glancing back to call at Grillby. "Come on! We don't want to be late!"

Grillby can't help but laugh a little at this. "No. We wouldn't want that." He heads to follow Papyrus who waits for him to unlock the door. He does so and heads in.

Papyrus bounds off going around. He points out tables, chairs, the music player, the counter, the kitchen and the decorations to Sans.

Sans just stays in arms happy to hear the excited tone in the others voice. He slightly glances around when he is brought into the office. He can tell that this space is different compared to the rest. He doesn't smell the same amount of food or drinks here. He notices stacks of papers. He is placed gently down onto the desk. He looks up at Papyrus while sitting there. The top part of his fluffy tail slightly moving up and and down.

"I'm sorry Sans. You need to stay here while the business is going on." Papyrus tried to explain to the cat. "So just wait here and be a good kitty. Maybe you can get some sleep. I'll come check on you if I get time to do so. Promise." He heads off after that locking the door.

Sans hops down to the floor watching him go. He looks around well aware that he can't get that door open. He notices a chair that should be comfy enough to rest. He places his paws on the seat. He finds it to be plush indicating it is comfy. He uses his claws as grips climbing his way up onto the seat. He lays his stomach flat against the chair as it rolls a little. His tail fluffing up a bit and all of his claws are in the chair. His eyes locked onto the backrest of the seat.

The chair doesn't roll very far as it soon slows to a stop.

As the movement comes to a halt Sans waits for a few moments. He wants to make sure that the movement is done. He slowly rises relaxing his fur from this. He lets his claws go back in after another moment. He curls up trying to not move too much. He doesn't want to make it start moving again. He closes his eyes trying to have a cat nap.

Papyrus on the other hand is helping Grillby do a quick sweep to ensure that the place is ready.

"Papyrus." Grillby speaks up causing the skeleton to spin around to face him. "Why don't you do the honours of turning on the lights?"

"Gladly!" Papyrus jogs over to the front lights. He stars with the open sign before doing the name sign lights. He returns to Grillby once done. "Okay! They're on!"

"Good. Let's wait to see who our first customer is." Grillby suggests and Papyrus turns eagerly to the door.

Grillby walks around behind the counter checking a few things. He looks to the skeleton who is intently staring at the door. He swears that it's like Papyrus is a predator waiting for that door to move.

After awhile costumers do start coming in.

Papyrus is all too happy to go up to greet them. He makes sure to do his job with a big smile on his face.

While customers are rolling in a few do move around the side and back of the building. Though it is normal for any business to have happen.

Grillby however notices Papyrus starting to glance at the door where Sans is more and more. He decides that the other probably needs a break and waits for him to come with an order.

"Okay. We have a burger order for table five." Papyrus reports to Grillby.

"Very good." Grillby nods. "Why don't you take a moment to check on Sans?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" Papyrus inquires gaining another nod in response.

"Yes. Go ahead."

"Thank you!" Papyrus heads into the back.

Sans raises his head after awhile of laying there on the chair. He turns as Papyrus enters. He sits up fully with a happy meow of greeting.

"Hey Sans." Papyrus picks him up. "Oh look who is being a good kitty." He holds him in his arms almost like a baby. He gently brushes one finger on the cats stomach. "You're being so good. You haven't even trashed this place. Yeah. That's a good kitty." He snuggles Sans close.

Sans rubs his head against Papyruss cheek with purring.

Papyrus loves it and snuggles Sans for a bit longer. "Okay. I need to go now." He puts Sans carefully back into the chair. "I'll come to check on you later." He places a gentle kiss to the cats forehead. He makes sure to crack a window open. "There. Fresh air." He brushes his hands together as if riding his hands of dust. "I need to get back. Keep being a good kitty." He leaves closing the door behind himself.

Sans becomes distracted with the sound of loud voices coming from outside. He hops off of the chair. He hops onto stacks of boxes using a path like a staircase. He makes it to the top of a filing cabinet. He paws at the window before nudging it with his head. He gets it open and exits the room to arrive outside the side of the building. He turns to where the voices are coming from and heads that way. He slows as he spots a group of unfamiliar monsters. His hears flick back at how loudly they are talking to one another.

That's when one of them spots him. "Hey guys! It's a stupid cat!" He points out.

Sans prepares to bolt as the group start to approach him. He isn't sure about the group. He meows hoping to figure out if the situation is okay. He is suddenly grabbed by one of them causing him to call out.

"Let's get this fuzzball out of its misery. Street life is too hard for such a creature." The one holding Sans speaks though there's a high tune in his voice. He slams Sans down on the ground. "It'll be good practice for later too."

Sans finds himself dazed. He is lifted up once more though.

Before anything else could happen the royal guard charge towards the group. Having gotten a tip that they were seen going into the alley. The report being made by a fearful citizen who heard of them being wanted for violent behaviour.

"Shit! Get out of here!" A member of the group shouts and they begin to flee.

Sans is tossed aside in the groups haste to get away. He lands on the ground becoming knocked out. His head having been hit hard. His life slipping from him as he lays there. He's unable to hear the royal guard capturing the violent beings when that does happen. Like before his body starts to gain sprinkling like glitter around him appearing from above. He is surrounded by them then shifts getting up as the magic vanishes. He feels like a new cat. He looks around though no one is in sight. He does catch a distant voice telling someone they'll be in jail for a long time. He heads towards the door where he sniffs under it to see if it is where he had come from.

In the meantime Papyrus had come back to see how Sans is doing. "Hey Sans. I..." He pauses placing a plate of some food down. "Sans?" He looks around as Sans can't be seen. He looks under objects, he tries to peek behind others, and he keeps calling Sanss name. He looks to the window as his soul starts beating rather quickly. He notices it is more open than before. He rushes to the back door about to fling it open. That's when he hears a small scratching noise. He slowly opens the door and Sans peers at him from around the door. "Sans!" He opens the door hurrying over and scooping him up. "Oh am I so glad to see you're okay!" He holds his beloved pet close. "Don't scare me like that again Sans." He turns heading back into the room pulling shut the door.

Grillby pokes his head in as this visit was longer than before. He became concerned something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" He has noticed Papyrus finishing closing the door.

"Sans got out. He was fine but it scared me. I searched the whole room and he scratched at the door. So I took him from outside." Papyrus explains while cuddling his feline friend.

"That's a very lucky thing to happen." Grillby agrees to this. "Let's try to be more careful next time."

"Agreed." Papyrus places Sans down by the food he brought. "I don't want something to happen to Sans."

"I'll give you two a minute. Calm down Papyrus. He's okay and that's what matters."

"Yeah. Okay."

So Grillby does indeed leave them be.

Papyrus pets Sans who tries the food brought to him. "You need to be more careful. I've even heard of beings who would have hurt you. Though the ones I heard of were already wanted by the royal guard." He pets Sanss body while speaking. "It's good I found you when I did."

After eating Sans snuggles up on Papyruss lap who is sitting on the floor. He closes his eyes and the soft petting helps him sleep. He blinks his eyes open to a place that is familiar to him. He turns after spotting some movement.

A human is putting some of his siblings in the small cage.

Sans moves forward wondering if they were going to go somewhere. He steps back as the human speaks to him in a strict, slightly angry, tone. He watches the human head off with the cage containing some of his siblings. He turns then one by one they seem to disappear. He soon becomes the only one left. He turns to the cat he thinks is his mother who nuzzles him. He spots the white cat start to approach then leave. He gets brought back to paying attention to his mother though. He closes his eyes relaxing only to open his eyes in Papyruss arms. He notices that they are heading out. He figures that it must be time to go home.

"Did you have a good nap?" Papyrus inquires to his feline companion. He can't help his grin as Sans responds with purring. "I knew it. I knew you had a good sleep." He snuggles Sans a bit who nuzzles into the attention.

They get home without incident though after they got home was another story...

Papyrus has taken Sans outside to play for awhile. He waves around a temporary toy for the cat to chase on the grass. He had grabbed a stick with some green leaves still on it. He shakes it a few times so it makes noise.

Sans rolls onto his back playfully batting at the trembling leaves. He pauses as his eyes drift away for a moment. He glances back when Papyrus shakes the leaves once more. He flips over onto his stomach with his ears perked up.

"Sans. Chase the leaves." Papyrus moves the branch along an invisible line. He makes sure to rustle the leaves; in the attempt to get Sans to follow it.

Sans glances around in the opposite direction with his ears slightly shifting.

Papyrus frowns. "Are you done with this? I thought you'd want to play for a bit longer." He doesn't get the chance to say anything before it comes.

A stray dog comes running towards them. It has its teeth out and is barking very aggressively. This dog who looks to be sick or in pain heads straight towards Papyrus.

Papyrus is on his feet in an instant.

So is Sans who rushes towards the dog jumping onto its face with a hiss.

The dog stops heading for Papyrus and shakes to try to throw Sans off.

"Sans!" Papyrus calls out reaching towards the two animals.

Grillby and Gaster rush out of the home, Gaster calling out Papyruss name, and Gaster grabs Papyrus.

Sans leaps off of the dog. He lands on his feet and runs at the dog again.

The dog who now has multiple slashed on its face backs off. It turns and starts to run with Sans chasing after it. Though it seems to have a change of heart as Sans continues to chase it. It turns to defend itself seeing the cat as a threat. It charges at Sans out of view of the others. It manages to grab the cat by the throat.

Sans attempts to slash at the dog though soon falls limp.

The dog shakes him a bit before dropping him to the ground. It snarls and starts to go for another attack when it pauses. It hears footsteps hurrying over towards their direction. It looks around not noticing the cat begin to come back to life. It spots Grillby come into view most likely looking for Sans. It snarls and barks at the fire monster. It doesn't get a chance to charge though as Sans leaps up. It gets slashed right across the nose. It reels back before dashing away with defeated whimpers.

Grillby moves closer to Sans who turns to him. "Thank you. Sans. For helping in protecting Papyrus." He picks up the cat he holds close to himself. "Let's go." He takes the cat back to the house where Gaster had taken Papyrus inside.

Papyrus races outside seeing the cat being held by one of his parents. He is handed the cat who he holds close. "Oh Sans! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Sans is lucky he didn't get hurt." Grillby adds with a smile. He glances up as Gaster joins him.

"Thank you for getting him." Papyrus moves Sans to hold him with one arm. He uses his now free arm to hug Grillby.

Grillby smiles and gently pets Papyruss skull. "Don't worry about it. He is a part of this family after all."

The comment makes Papyrus grin happily.

"Now let's head inside." Gaster brings up. His glancing around indicating his worry of the dog coming back.

The other two agree and they all go inside.

Papyrus sets Sans down on the table. "You know Sans." He begins as the other stares at him. "Sometimes I wonder how I'll be after I finish school. Do you think that I'll still be the same? Maybe I'll change." He sinks his head down to rest on his hands that are on the table.

Sans reaches out placing a paw just above Papyruss nose hole. He stares into his owners eyes and it makes the skeleton smile.

"Thanks Sans." Papyrus scratches behind Sanss ears. He can feel the other nuzzling into the affection. He pulls his hand away though Sans doesn't seem done yet. He laughs a little as Sans places his paw on the spot again.

Sans had moved it in order to do so.

"You're cute Sans." Papyrus strikes along Sanss spine as the cat arches into the petting. "But dad will want me to do my school work. I know sometimes I go out with my dads. Even if it's work experience or a trip I need to keep up my studies." He stops petting his pet and moves away to grab his things.

Sans gets up walking to the edge of the table with a meow.

Papyrus returns spreading his work around his area on the table. He glances to Sans who lays down on one of the binders.

Sans seems comfy so Papyrus decides that the work will be last. He won't bite his beloved owner, but his owner is too loving to make him move right away.

Grillby made a special supper for Sans that night.

Things seemed quite for a good while.

Papyruss grades are going pretty well. He has a test in the morning and has decided to stay up a little later than usual. He wanted to get in just a little studying in before bed. He heads over to the window. He opens it up a bit and glances to Sans. He can see the other on his bed look up then tilt his head. "Nothing like a little bit of fresh air to help with things." He informs his pet before heading back to study.

Sans lays his head down deciding to sleep for a bit. He can't really help Papyrus study. He finds himself watching the human pace back and forth. He can tell by the tone of the human that said human is angry or upset. He doesn't dare move any closer and instead cowers around a corner. His attention turns when the white cat approaches him.

The two stare at one another for a long moment.

The cat starts to speak about something. His words are blurred, though Sans gets a sensation of fear. He turns flicking his tail at Sans dismissively before strutting away.

Sans glances to the human feeling a sense of dread. One he swears came from whatever the older cat told him. He just knows that something bad is going to happen.

Papyrus is almost done the last page of information when his body leans forward. He falls asleep against the book snoring softly.

Sans raises his head as he awakens. He listens to his owner snore and decides to move closer. He stands next to the skeletons head and examined him. He rubs his head and face against Papyrus. He is purring though the tired Papyrus doesn't respond. He turns his attention to the window upon hearing noises. He wishes to silence the noise if he can. He heads over and spots a squirrel chattering. He slips through the open part of the window. He hops onto a nearby branch from the window sill. He heads towards the squirrel that is by its home. He lowers himself ready to charge the squirrel.

The squirrels beady terrified eyes stare at Sans for a moment. It's tail twitches and it's body stiff as a board. It keeps its eyes on Sans who moves closer and closer. It finally scampers off when Sans pounces. It runs along another branch to lead the cat away. It clearly doesn't want Sans to attack its home. It is possible however that the squirrel is smart enough to not get trapped. It would indeed be stuck and most likely killed if it went into its home. It's home being a hole in the tree.

Sans manages to land on his feet. He turns and goes after the squirrel. He notices the small creature jump up onto the wires. He bats at it managing to hit the wire. He jumps onto a wooden pole. He climbs up it getting to the top. He moves to try to step closer to the squirrel. He ends up touching a part he shouldn't have. His body shakes as electricity runs through him. He falls to the ground dead before he hit said ground. He lays there by the base of the pole still smoking a little.

The squirrel peers down at Sans as if checking to make sure he won't move. It hurries back to its home believing that the danger is no more. It disappears into the darkness of the hole to finally begin to rest.

Sans lays below the pole for a bit having taken quite the hit. His body needing a few moments to fix itself. His body jolts as it begins to come back to life. His leg jolts almost seem like he's running in his sleep. He rolls over from his side onto his stomach. He glances around a little frantically. He recognizes the outside of his home helping to calm him. He gets to his paws almost feeling a little shaky at first. He heads towards the trees trunk. He glances up at it deciding that he'll climb it to get to Papyruss window. He starts climbing when Gaster comes outside. He stops to look to the other.

"There you are. Grillby and I were wonder where you went off to." Gaster heads over to where Sans is. "Gotta admit that we were a bit worried when we realized you got out. After going to put Papyrus to bed." He reaches where Sans is and places his hands gently on the cat. He gets said cat off fo the tree who doesn't struggle. "Let's get you back inside." He heads towards the front door as Sans snuggles into the hold. He takes Sans back to Papyruss room, where Grillby has just finished tucking Papyrus in. He moves closer with Grillby turning to him. He places Sans beside Papyrus. He steps back as the two sleep peacefully. He glances to Grillby who smiles at him.

"I really think rescuing Sans was a wonderful thing for Papyrus." Grillby admits as he slings an arm around Gaster. He pulls the other closer lovingly as his lover snuggles against him.

"Yeah. They're pretty close." Gaster agrees closing his eyes softly. "And Sans is the perfect pet for Papyrus."

The two head out of the room making sure to turn off the lights. They want to allow them to sleep after all. They head to bed themselves.

Winter made its appearance a bit sooner than expected.

Papyrus wakes up that morning and notices Sans is not where he sleeps. He glances around for his feline companion. He finally spots him on the windowsill. He moves the covers getting out of bed. "What is it?" He inquires to his pet as he approaches. "What do you see out there?" He peers out the window and is quick to see why Sans is looking. "It snowed!" He calls cheerfully in which Sans turns to him. "Gotta tell my dads!" He races to his parents room. He jumps on the bed startling them awake. He is talking with excitement before they can say anything. "It snowed! It snowed!"

Grillby gets up and goes to a window. He's in his night pants and nothing else. He indeed sees that there lays fresh snow on the ground. "It sure did." He turns to the other two in the room. "How about we get some breakfast and you can play outside."

"I want to bring Sans! I want to play with him in the snow." Papyrus adds before dashing off to get his cat.

Grillby and a topless Gaster glance at each other before shrugging it off.

Papyrus has his scarf on adding to his outside attire. "You've got your fur and I'be got my lucky red scarf. We're ready to go!" He carries the cat outside and holds him up. "Lots of snow isn't there Sans?" He places the cat down that slightly sinks into the snow. He takes off running in the snow. He stops to look back to make sure Sans is coming. He can't help his smile widening as he watches Sans hop along through the snow. "That's it! Come on Sans!" He turns back away running off once more. He does look back several times to check on Sans.

Sans continues to try to keep up. He is bouncing as every step in order to move through the snow. He feels like just plowing through would be too much work. He keeps going even turning when Papyrus does.

Papyrus turns to keep them away from dangerous areas like a road. He comes to a stop and crouches with Sans hurrying towards him. He opens his arms letting his cat jump into them. He is quick to hug the other holding him close. "You're so cute." He snuggles Sans as he is being purred to from the happy cat. "What else could we do together? I could build a snow fort. And you can be the mascot of my fort." He sets Sans down in the snow and goes to work. He piles snow in front of himself to build the first wall. He gets a round shape like a mix of an oval and a rectangle. He scratches his chin in slight thought about what to add next.

Sans has settled into the snow for a bit to watch. He must admit that the bottoms of his paws are getting cold. He figures that surely the others lap must be warm. He heads over to his owner and climbs onto his lap. His action causes Papyrus to look down at him. He curls up on his lap feeling a little better than he did laying in snow. He feels like he fits so he will stay. He softly purrs when the other pets him.

"Getting a little cold there?" Papyrus inquires though the cat would not be able to answer him. "That's okay." He takes off his scarf and wraps it around Sans. "There. Now you can stay warm while I work on the fort!" He sets back to work doing what he can from his position. He begins building one side of a circle tower on one side of the wall he has. He finds hell need to move to complete the tower. Though with a glance down to his sleeping cat he doesn't want to move. He figures that perhaps he can scoot to the side. He places a hand on the ground to help. He uses it as a bit of leverage to shift to the side. He eyes Sans and quietly sighs in relief as the other doesn't wake. He keeps using this strategy until he is in a favorable position. He grins feeling rather proud of himself. He continues making the part of his fort. He knows the towers won't be high, though him and Sans should be able to enjoy it. He keeps up his work for a little longer before Gaster opens the door.

"Papyrus!" Gaster calls getting the others attention. "I am making some hot chocolate. Do you want any?"

"Yes please!" Papyrus gets up carrying Sans in his arms. He hurries over to head inside as Sans wakes from being moved.

Gaster lets the door close once Papyrus and Sans are inside. He heads to the kitchen where Papyrus brought Sans to. He picks up the kettle, and pours the hot water into a cup with hot chocolate powder.

While waiting Papyrus places Sans and his scarf on some free counter space.

Sans stays there watching Papyrus wait for the hot chocolate to cool down a little. He leans into the pets from his owner when he is pet. He decides to head off elsewhere in the house. He heads into the living climbing the cat tree he was given. He settles down at the top where he can see out the window. He doesn't look out for a bit though. He just lets himself relax first. He stays there for awhile just looking out to the snowy world beyond the glass. He starts to find himself go to sleep. He raises his head though upon spotting a rabbit hopping towards the fort. He can't let it damage what Papyrus made. He gets up and heads to see if there's an open window. He spots one in the living room that's open just enough. He goes through the gap to get out. He jumps down onto the snow then dashed at the rabbit.

Terrified the rabbit takes off away from the fort.

Sans gives chase wanting to make sure it's gone.

Grillby arrives home and heads inside as the temperature is dropping.

Gaster comes to greet him. He is embraced by the other and they share a kiss. "Welcome home." He greets verbally as well after the kiss.

"It's good to be home." Grillby agrees, and Gaster moves away to let him come in further than the front door. He heads to the living room only to notice the window slightly open. "Is the window slightly open for a reason?" He calls to Gaster.

"It was when Papyrus and Sans we're outside. So I could call to them through it if needed. But they're inside now." Gaster calls back while checking how Papyruss for fun puzzle is doing.

"Im going to close it then!" Grillby calls back. "The temperature is going down."

"Okay!" Gaster agrees in which Grillby closes the window.

Sans chased the rabbit to what he believes is a good distance. His paws are cold from the cold snow, and a wind is starting to pick up. He turns and begins heading home. He wants to go inside and clean himself from his chase. He knows the way home even after having chased that rabbit around. His paws are becoming cold. He doesn't feel like he has the energy to run. He's forced to walk with each cold step. His body and legs trembling from the feeling. The underside of his body has been dragging against the snow. He keeps pushing onwards even as icy winds blow past. He pauses to look up as snow falls from the sky of clouds. He really needs to get home. He lowers his gaze back to where he is going. He walks and walks making it home. He gets to where he had exited from. He wants to jump to the windowsill to get in. He just isn't sure that he has the strength for it. He tries though his freezing limbs refuse to make the jump.

The wind is picking up making it even chillier.

Sans turns knowing that the door is now his only way in. He will need to scratch at the door. He starts heading that way pushing his stuff joints to move. His paws are really hurting from the cold of the snow. He hisses softly with each step. He'll warm them up inside. He just needs to make it to the door. He powers through almost getting there. He just needs to be a little further to reach it. He tries to take another step only to collapse into the chilly snow. His eyes threatening to close. He may be getting low on lives but perhaps he'll be lucky enough that he'll be found. His eyes fall shut as life slips away from him. He remains there for awhile before he is brought back to the world. He gets up ready to move again.

Though the door opens so Sans doesn't move forward.

Gaster pokes his head outside and glances down. "Ah. There you are." He picks the cat up carrying him inside. "We were wondering where you went off to. I guess you got out when the window as open. Heh. I'll be more careful about closing it when it doesn't need to be open. Especially during the winter season. It is pretty cold out there. You can be pretty clever about getting outside though. Just hopefully it'll help with that." He takes Sans to his cat tree and places him on one of the parts where he can rest. He also puts a nearby blanket around Sans, to help with any cold feeling he got outside.

Sans takes the time to start licking himself wanting to make sure he's clean. He finishes up just before Papyrus picks him up.

"Alright Sans. Let us go to bed." Papyrus suggests as he carries his beloved pet to the bed.

Sans snuggles into his owners embrace softly purring. He is gently placed on his bed before Papyrus gets under his covers.

"Oh man. Tomorrow is gonna be a great school day! I just know it!" Papyrus strokes Sans from the top of his head down to his tail. "You'll probably have a good day as well. Maybe you'll catch a mouse or something." He suggests stroking the other a few more times. "Whatever you do tomorrow I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He settles comfortably in his bed. "Well good night Sans." He turns over to go to sleep.

Sans closes his eyes to try to go to sleep as well. He ends up falling asleep only to awaken in the house where his mom is. He turns to her only for her to move away heading to the kitchen. He wonders if food is out. He starts to get up only to be grabbed. He's lifted into the air. He turns to see the human hes seen in his dreams. He is put into a cage. His fur fluffing up and tail stiff. He doesn't know where he's going though he feels terrified. He tries to remember what the other cat had said to him. He is having trouble remembering exactly, though something tells him that this is similar to what was said. He looks into the kitchen; as they pass the entry way on the way to the front door. He sees his mom and he other cat eating.

Then the other cat rubs against Sanss mother who rubs back affectionately.

Sans doesn't see more as he is taken out of the house. He cries out hoping for his mother to rescue him. He doesn't see any rescue however. He turns to look to the human as he is put into what hes learned is the car. He curls up in a corner of the cage waiting to see what is going to happen to him. He can't really do much else.

The human seems to take the car for a long ride.

Sans knows that it's never taken this long to see the strange person who checks him. He also supposes it could feel longer since he's alone and terrified.

The human finally stops the car and gets out of it.

Sans tracks the humans movements. He hears another door opening then closing after a few moments. He tries to look to the window trying to see if the human is coming. The next thing he knows the door opens with the human there. He gives a slightly soft meow hoping that the human won't do anything bad.

After all this is the human that took care of him alongside his parents. The human who had been there with them from the very beginning. This human surely won't do anything to hurt him.

Right?

Sans wants to relax. He knows this human, though he never learned the humans name, so he shouldn't be scared. He just has this feeling deep down inside of him that something is wrong.

The cage with Sans inside is lifted up.

Sans moves to watch what is going on. He notices a box placed on the ground. He does notice that they aren't anywhere that he knows. He wonders if he was going to be seeing his siblings. He could also be being given like a gift of some kind.

The cage is placed down on the ground and is opened.

The human takes Sans out of the cage before placing him in the box. The human speaks, though Sans can only catch the human words he's learned in human speech. "... Kitten... No... Want... My Home... Goodbye." With that the human takes the cage heading back to the car.

Sans calls out to the human. Hoping that the human had simply forgotten he was put here. He can clearly hear the car moving away very quickly. His cries are soon met with silence. He curls up shivering in fear of what he's supposed to do now. He blinks as a drop of water lands on his nose. He glances up to see storm clouds rolling in. He feels more and more rain fall down upon him. He lowers his head and softly cries out for anyone to hear him.

Though it seems like no one is here.

Sans slightly jolts awake almost falling off of his sleeping spot. He glances around himself confirming that he is indeed still with Papyrus. He can hear the soft breathing of his owner as he sleeps. He turns smelling something nice. He hops down heading out of the room. He goes to the kitchen. He finds the lights are off showing that everyone else is asleep. He sniffs the air smelling something good. He follows the scent and comes across a slightly open drawer. He sticks his muzzle into it and finds it is coming from here. He sticks his tongue out to lick. He tastes something sweet. He manages to push the drawer open enough to reach it. He begins eating the partially already eaten sweet food enjoying the taste. He however stops after a bit finding himself to feel sick. He hurries down starting to make some heaving sounds as he tries to stop it. He ends up throwing up on the floor. He collapses afterwards, luckily not right on the same spot, as he feels his life slipping away. He wonders what in the world he ate. He won't be doing that again. He closes his eyes accepting his fate. He lets this pass until he can come back. He shifts to sit up just as a light comes on. He looks up to see Gaster possibly coming down for some water or a snack.

Gaster notices Sans and sighs softly. "What did you get into? Probably something outside." He grabs paper towels and some disinfecting spray. He cleans it up making sure it's good and clean. "Hopefully you got it all out whatever it was. Well keep an eye on you in the meantime though." He gets it clean then tosses out the now dirty paper towels. He washes his hands making sure to get them good and cleaned. He dries them before picking Sans up. "Do you want to go back to bed?" He chuckles as Sans yawns. "I'll take that as a yes." He takes Sans back to bed before leaving back to the kitchen. He turns off the light. He doesn't feel like that glass of water anymore.

The next morning Papyrus blinks awake and smiles softly at seeing Sans still asleep. He reaches put gently petting his cat. He notices Sans open one eye to look at him. "Morning Sans." He gets up while Sans raises his head to watch Papyrus get ready.

Sans hops down following Papyrus down to the kitchen; where Gaster is enjoying some coffee.

Grillby is reading the news on his phone.

"Morning!" Papyrus greets as Sans hops onto the table.

"Good morning Papyrus." Gaster greets as Grillby gives the same response. "Your breakfast is on the table." He informs his son.

Papyrus happily picks up the pancakes for breakfast. "Thanks dads!"

"There was some fudge left over. We hid it in a drawer away from Sans. I added some for a lunch snack for you."

Papyruss eyes light up at hearing this. "Thanks! I can't wait to have some."

The other two can't help but smile at this.

Grillby gets up and gives Sans his breakfast as well.

Sans happily eats it which makes Gaster glad to see this.

After a good breakfast they get ready to head out for the day.

"Can Sans come with us to school?" Papyrus inquires to Gaster.

"Well. I suppose we can walk with you and Sans to the school." Gaster agrees and Grillby nods.

Upon seeing this Papyrus beams in excitement.

So all of them head out to start heading to Papyruss school.

Papyrus is carrying Sans who happily stays snuggled in his arms. "You're going to love the look of my school!" He excitedly tells Sans walking happily in front of Grillby and Gaster. He glances back over his shoulder. "Come on! I wanna show Sans off to the others before the bell rings!"

"We're coming." Gaster assures him smiling. "Just watch where you're going."

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Papyruss turns back after assuring them. He keeps walking and glances down to talk to Sans again. "I think you'll like it. We have so many different groups there! I'm sure they're all going to love you." He's so busy with his excitement of bringing Sans along he doesn't watch where he's going. He wanders onto a crosswalk without even realizing it.

"Papyrus!" Gaster starts hurrying as does Grillby. "Get back on the sidewalk right now!"

"Huh?" Papyrus glances around and realizes that he's on the road. "Oh! Sorry!" He starts heading back when aa car comes speeding around the corner.

"PAPYRUS!" Gaster screams as the screeching of tires can be heard. He summons a Gaster blaster to try to grab Papyrus. He feels like they won't reach him in time.

Papyrus tosses Sans who manages to land on the blaster just as Papyrus is hit.

Both Grillby and Gaster scream Papyruss name in horror.

The car rolls to a stop leaving behind Papyrus laying there on the road... motionless...

Gaster and Grillby hurry over in horror but with hope that Papyrus is still alive.

"Papyrus!" Grillby tries as Gaster looks over his sons horrific injuries.

The driver doesn't get out and is on the phone as if scared to face what just happened.

Sans hurries over, the Gaster blaster vanishing, and notices that Papyruss body is starting to dust. He knows that they need to do something. He glances up seeing that Gaster and Grillby are trying some magic. He has an idea that might help. He would be giving up something big. He just feels like he owes it to Papyrus. He moves over to Papyruss broken skull. He hardly noticed Gaster and Grillby start to give up hope as more dust appears. He sits down by the top of his skull. He leans down closing his eyes to concentrate. He gently places his nose onto Papyruss skull.

A glow begins to come from where Sanss nose meets Papyruss skull.

Grillby and Gasters crying pauses as they turn spotting the glow. They notice that Sans seems to be doing something.

Sanss body glows then Papyruss does too.

In surprise the other two watch as hope starts rise up again.

Sanss glow seems to move up his body and go to Papyrus so he glows more. He falls onto his side limply. He doesn't even seem to be breathing.

Papyruss body glows for a little longer then it fades away. His body has been fixed to be back to normal. He shifts with a groan.

"Papyrus?" Gaster asks in a hope filled tone.

Papyrus opens his eyes at first just halfway open. He glances to the two. "Dads?" His voice is a little rough.

Gaster and Grillby cry again as they hug Papyrus.

Papyrus manages to hug them back.

The family stays like that for a few moments then something crosses Papyruss mind.

"Where's Sans?"

Gaster and Grillby share a saddened look then Grillby turns to look to the cats body.

Papyrus follows the gaze and gasps in horror at seeing the lifeless cat. "Sans!" He hurriedly picks up his beloved feline. "Oh God." He finds tears flowing down his own cheeks. "Sans! I'm sorry! I thought I got you out of the way in time!"

"You did." Gaster places a hand on Papyruss shoulder. "And you almost lost your life doing it. But I think Sans gave you one of his nine lives." He explains in which Papyrus glances to him. "He saved you."

Papyrus holds Sans close shutting his eyes tightly as he cries.

The family all embrace each other and their cat mourning the loss. Yet thankful for what Sans sacrificed for Papyrus to continue living.

This gets paused after a bit as Sans begins to glow softly.

The family look to watch in hope that Sans still has at least one life left of his nine lives.

Sanss form changes to a different one in Papyruss arms. His change is complete and the glow fades. He is no longer a cat but a short skeleton. He has a more round head, flat teeth, round eyes and he did manage to have clothes on. He could have gotten them as a part of decency instead of just being naked; especially after what he sacrificed for his owner. He has a blue sweater. His sweater has a grey good that he has down and is unzipped to show his grey t-shirt. His bottom half is covered by black shorts that reach his knees and have a white stripe on the sides. His feet also have pink slippers on his feet.

"Sans?" Papyrus speaks up with great hope in his soul. He wants his companion to be okay.

Sans blinks open his revealing black sockets with white oval eye lights. He glances to the others. He softly tilts his head his blue magic on instinct forms a pair of cat ears and a cat tail.

Gaster can't help a soft chuckle of relief to know that all of his family is okay. "Well. I guess a part of his cat self followed him into this form."

"I don't care." Papyrus snuggles Sans. "I'm just happy that he's alive."

"My main question is why did he change form?" Grillby brings up a little confused as it all seemed to just happen so fast.

"It probably is a side effect from what he did." Gaster theorize. "Maybe Papyruss magic affected him a bit. Causing this change. Since he lost his life to Papyrus he was connected to him. So when he came back on his next life the skeleton magic connected to him changed him. He is probably also on his last life which may have helped in this change."

"Well however it happened Sans is still a part of our family." Papyrus points out and the other two smile in agreement.

"He sure is." Gaster confirms verbally.

"And we can all teach him about the world as a monster." Grillby also agrees.

"He's my skeleton brother!" Papyrus nods smiling.

The end.

AN:

I made this on my phone. So hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

I might make a chapter two. I'll see how things go. BUT for now this is the end.

I hope you all enjoyed!

Kitkat.


End file.
